Jagi
Summary Jagi is the first son of Ryuken, and the third eldest of the four Hokuto siblings. Initially barred from training with his brothers to become the successor to Hokuto Shinken, Jagi managed to eventually convince his father to teach him. However, he struggled with the training and grew increasingly jealous of his siblings, particularly Kenshiro. Eventually, when Kenshiro was named the successor to Hokuto Shinken, an enraged Jagi attacked him, and was soundly defeated, but spared, left with horrific scarring that had to be covered with a mask. As vengeance, Jagi convinced Shin to attack Kenshiro, and later, gave himself Kenshiro's scars and committed atrocities in his name. Power and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Jagi, "Lord Kenshiro" Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Practitioner of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them) and Nanto Seiken, which allows him to slash and stab at his opponents, slicing them apart with air pressure, Can use weapons like shotguns, bazookas, and needles effectively, Aura, Chi Manipulation (Can use his toki offensively by infusing his bullets with it), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Power Nullification (Can negate the effects of pressure points), Instinctive Reaction (Hokuto Shinken possesses a technique that counters a technique that focuses on dodging attacks via subconscious reflexes), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Death Manipulation (Can bring about death by pressing a persons pressure points), Memory Manipulation (Some of his techniques allow him to change or erase the memories of victims), Resistance to Clairvoyance (Users of the Hokuto arts can bend their fates how they choose, making it difficult to read their destinies) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can injure and scar his own body. Engraved the 7 stars of Hokuto into his chest) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can throw 1000 punches quickly), possibly Massively Hypersonic (Somewhat comparable to Base Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can lift up a broken stone pillar), possibly Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Could injure his own body) Durability: ''' '''Small Country level (Survived a massive nuclear explosion that could be seen from space) Stamina: High (Trained under the art of Hokuto, making him far above any normal human) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with shotguns and needles. Standard Equipment: Shotguns (Can infuse the bullets with toki), needles, and a bazooka (only shown to have this in the Hokuto games) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Jagi is overconfident, and his Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken are sloppy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Shinken:' Hokuto Shinken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. While trained in the art of Hokuto Shinken, Jagi's use of it is very sloppy in comparison to his brothers, often missing the pressure points he is targeting. *'Hokuto Jasen Shu:' Jagi stabs his hands into the sides of an opponent's head, leading to paralysis and an eventual gory death. *'Hokuto Rakan Geki:' Jagi assumes a squatting position before charging at his enemy, launching many rapid punches. It can only truly be mastered by one who has reached Arhat. *'Hokuto Senju Satsu:' A rapid, thousand-handed attack, and one of Jagi's favorites. '- Nanto Seiken:' The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Much like his use of Hokuto Shinken, Jagi's Nanto Seiken is slow and sloppy. Gallery Fist_of_the_north_star_kens_rage_2_jagi_Render2.png|Jagi in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 Toei Jagi.png|Jagi in the TV series. Legends_ReVIVE_Jagi.png|Jagi in Legends ReVIVE Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tornado of Terror (One Punch Man) Tornado's Profile (Tatsumaki was High 6-C. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Yakuza Category:Sega